Héroe número uno
by Nitsudani
Summary: Bakugou era feliz cuando Midoriya lo halagaba; pero después de que dicho héroe aparece, su amigo ya no le decía lo genial que era, y eso lo molestaba; por lo que le demostraría que él sería el único héroe número uno. [BakugouxMidoriya] [One-shot]


_Okey, no esperaba escribir tan rápido sobre esta pareja, pero es inevitable, son demasiados Kawaii que una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me dice: Escribe más sobre ellos; y pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Disfruten el capítulo._

 _Disclaimer: My hero academia (Boku no hero academia) es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo lo he tomado prestado para satisfacer mis fantasías BL (Yaoi)._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Eres increíble, Kacchan!—eran los halagos que Bakugou recibía por parte de Midoriya. Ambos eran vecinos y compañeros en el jardín de niños; por lo cual eran muy buenos amigos. Siempre salían a jugar con otros niños, he imaginaban que eran la alianza de superhéroes; en donde Bakugou obviamente era el líder y los demás eran sus seguidores.

— ¡Por supuesto! Después de todo yo seré el héroe número uno—se autoproclamaba. Ante esa actitud de todo poderoso era admirado por Midoriya, y eso aumentaba más el ego del pequeño. Bakugou era feliz siempre y cuando Midoriya lo halagara y le dijera lo mucho que lo admiraba.

Pero un día mientras veía la televisión, Bakugou se sorprendió que en todos los canales se hablara de una sola persona, "All Might" el héroe que salvó a muchas personas cuando se vieron involucradas en un accidente; y eso lo hizo merecedor de ser llamado "El héroe número" y ser nombrado "El símbolo de paz"; pero aun así, eso no le agradaba a Bakugou, después de todo él quería ser el número uno, y enterarse de ese superhéroe al que todos aclamaban, lo hacía sentir enojado. ¿Qué tenía de genial ese héroe?, él era mucho mejor, y en cuanto su Quirk se manifestara, se encargaría de quitarle el puesto, lo superaría y seria el nuevo héroe número uno; el más genial que todos aclamaran.

Todas las personas del país habían visto las noticias ese día, y era normal que las personas hablaran de ello. A donde iba Bakugou, escuchaba el nombre "All Might"; y si no fuese poco, sus compañeritos de la guardería estaban emocionados por el nuevo héroe. Eso lo enojaba aún más, ahora nadie lo halagaba o le decían cosas geniales, todo por ese héroe; por él, ahora sus compañeros ya no hacían lo que él quería. Al menos tenía a Midoriya que siempre le decía las palabras que él quería escuchar; o eso era lo que creía.

Durante su visita a casa de su amigo, se llevó una sorpresa desagradable. Midoriya no paraba de ver el video donde All Might salvó a muchas personas, y no paraba de halagarlo, estaba muy emocionado y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Tanto que no quiso jugar con él, haciendo que este se marchara enojado a casa.

Pasaron varias semanas, y por fin Midoriya había aceptado ir a jugar con Bakugou. Ambos se dirigieron al bosque, cada uno llevaba una red para atrapar mariposas, se divertían mucho haciéndolo, era como uno de sus pasatiempos. Y Bakugou estaba contento de poder jugar con su amigo, y más porque al parecer, ya no se la pasaba hablando de "ese" tipo. Ahora todo estaba como antes y Midoriya volvería a decirle lo genial que era.

— ¡Presta atención, Izuku!—el pequeño trepó por un árbol para poder alcanzar un insecto que reposaba en una de las ramas. Después que la captura fue todo un éxito, saltó dando una pirueta en el aire, logrando caer de pie.

— ¡Eso fue genial!—el peliverde aplaudía su hazaña. Escuchar esas palabras le demostraba que todo estaba bien, y que Midoriya siempre lo admiraría. Tal vez se había preocupado de gusto, ese tal héroe numero uno no podría ser genial como para que se ganara los halagos de Midoriya.

…

Al día siguiente durante el receso en la guardería, el grupo de amigos de Bakugou se encontraba jugando al superhéroe, hasta que Midoriya se acercó a ellos para mostrarles el nuevo juguete que su madre le había comprado. Los niños dejaron de jugar y rápidamente lo rodearon. Lo que Midoriya mostraba con gran orgullo, era la figura de acción de All Might.

Bakugou soltó un pequeño bufido, solo era un simple muñeco, ¿Por qué hacían tanto alboroto?, el pequeño no lo entendía.

— ¡Qué envidia, Midoriya! Esa figura de All Might es de colección limitada—decía uno de los niños.

—Es un regalo de mi mamá—decía emocionado—All Might es el héroe más genial que puede existir, siempre está ahí para rescatar a las personas… ¡Quiero ser un héroe como él!

Al escuchar eso, Bakugou se enfadó, ¿Por qué lo halagaba tanto?, se suponía que él era genial, no "ese" tipo. Ya no lo soportaba más, así que era el momento para actuar. Se acercó a Midoriya y le arrebató el juguete, y sin piedad alguna, lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo. Tras lograr su cometido, Bakugou reía, ahora su amigo le prestaría atención solo a él.

—Kacchan, eres cruel—Midoriya comenzaba a llorar—ese era mi juguete favorito.

—No seas tonto, Izuku… Ese tonto muñeco solo era basura—refunfuñaba el pequeño.

—No era basura, era la figura del héroe número uno—lloraba aún más.

Todos los niños comenzaron a regañar a Bakugou por hacer llorar a Midoriya, definitivamente eso había estado mal. Los pequeños trataban de consolarlo; pero el peliverde no se calmaba, él deseaba su juguete.

— ¡YO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE DEBERÍA SER TU HÉROE NÚMERO UNO, IDIOTA!—estaba irritado, por más que tratara, el pequeño no dejaba de llorar, y si no hacía algo, la maestra lo regañaría.

Así que refunfuñando y pataleando, fue en busca del tonto juguete. Al parecer lo lanzó demasiado lejos, después de buscarlo por más de media hora, logró visualizarlo por unos arbustos. Se apresuró en agarrarlo para regresar enseguida. El pequeño aun no entendía como un objeto de plástico podría significar tanto para su amigo; tal vez porque era un niño y por eso no lo entendía; pero si Midoriya era feliz por esa cosa, él tenía que aceptarlo.

…

La hora de ir a casa había llegado; por lo que la señora Midoriya había llegado a traer a su hijo; este apenas la vio se puso a llorar, ¿Cómo le explicaría que había perdido el juguete que le había regalado?, si se lo decía, su madre tal vez se enojaría, y tenía miedo de que lo regañara.

—Izuku—su amigo lo llamó—ten, ya no llores—le entregó su juguete. Midoriya se alegró al volver a ver a su preciado mini All Might, ahora su mamá ya no lo regañaría.

— ¡Gracias, Kacchan!—el mencionado se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa con la que su amigo le daba las gracias.

— ¡Idiota, no me agradezcas!—ladeo su cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo—escucha, yo me convertiré en el héroe número uno de todo el país, superaré al mismísimo All Might, me haré el más fuerte y te protegeré… Así que solo tienes que admirarme a mí, ¡¿Entendiste, idiota?!—dijo señalándolo.

—Sí, ya que Kacchan es el mejor—sonrió tiernamente.

El rostro de Bakugou se tornó rojo hasta las orejas, estaba demasiado avergonzado, y salió corriendo del lugar. Midoriya solo observó a su madre, el pequeño no entendía la situación; a lo que su madre solo sonrió. Ella era una adulta, y sabía perfectamente por qué Bakugou había actuado de esa manera.

* * *

 _ **De niños la amistad de estos dos era hermosa; pero todos ya sabemos lo que ocurre cuando Bakugou obtiene su Quirk, y como dice una canción: "Todo tiene su final, nada dura para siempre" (TToTT), Bakugou recapacita y has que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes.**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **Les gustó el capítulo**_ _ **?**_ _ **Me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, y así poder seguir escribiendo más para este fandom.**_


End file.
